THE PAST AND THE PRESENT!
by ASHLEEGREENEE
Summary: The two neighbors, one is the Swan family and the other is the Cullen family.The story revolves around edward and bella and much more happenings.keep reading ExB. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: The two neighbors, one is the Swan family (Bella & Charlie) and the other is the Cullen family (Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Rosalie & Emmet).The story is about Bella who sees something in Edward, but who knows that Edward was related to Bella's previous life or not?! Keep reading this interesting story of Bella who suddenly remembered something related to Edward in her past life and she's not clear who he was in her previous life. 

Chapter 1

BPOV

It was cold evening in the month of November, friday, and I was sitting at dinner with Charlie eating stake. After such a long time I got to eat tasty food for dinner and it was not only stake and a drink, but there was also a sweet dish after dinner. "Chocolate pudding"! yeah right I made this. I know I can't believe this too but I wanted to make something new for Charlie today. I was not sure weather Charlie will like it or not I just moved the bowl reluctantly towards him-"here, I made it". Charlie looked at me in a shocking way and with a curved eyebrow picked up a spoon and tasted it. I asked with a confused expression on my face-"hmm….i don't know about the taste, so I don't know weather it's good or bad!"

Charlie said while tasting that pudding-"hmm…it's good, I think you now know your talent girl." Charlie said joking, but I know he liked it.

"uh! Come on dad!"I said with a bright smile on my face

"Just kidding"- I think he was right?

_**SATURDAY:**_

It was a bright day and I woke up so early to get ready for my school. On the spur of the moment i rushed to dad as I was getting late for my school. "Dad! I'm getting late for school! I have to hurry, bye!" He said-"hey Bella! Bella! Calm down. Today's Saturday. What are you hurrying for?"

I really got stunned and stopped right at the doorstep. "What? Today is Saturday?" I came back appalling. "Then why did my clock alarmed?" I walked gradually to my room exasperatingly.

Charlie went for work and I was sitting and watching Robert pattinson on television. He really looks so good, he was my favorite.

Suddenly, doorbell rang. I rushed towards the door and I saw my neighborhood 'Carlisle'. I greeted him inside." Isabella, right?" Charlie and Carlisle were great friends but both didn't have much time to converse with each other. "Can you do me a favour?" he asked me politely, "yup sure, I'm always here to help you".

"that's really nice of you, but I wanted you to keep the keys of our house. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and I were going somewhere and Edward has gone for some work, so if Edward gets back then will you please give these keys to him? " the cullens trusted only us, as charlie had helped him in so many cases and they helped us too. But there was not a single time when I see Edward and something goes wrong. I mean, all I feel about Edward was, I think we both were great friends sometime. But why did I felt this. I never feel this way when I meet someone for the first time.i told him gladly-"yes sure I will definitely give these keys to him."

"I will be very thankful to you, take care."

Bella-"k…bye"

I keep thinking, what was in Edward that I feel so special. I wanted to figure out but when I fell asleep.

_AFTER TWO HOURS:_

NO ONE'S POV:

When Bella fell a snoozing sleep, a bell rang. When Bella sleeps, then she sleeps like a 'dozy' sleep. She can't hear anything or can't feel anything. She gets numb.

The doorbell kept on ringing but Bella was still asleep. It was Edward. Edward kept on ringing the bell and was knocking the door but Bella was numb. (_Carlisle had already told Edward to pick up the keys from Charlie's house)._ Edward in an angry manner knocking the door constantly and shouting-"hello! Anybody there?"

Edward tried to call Carlisle but Carlisle's phone went engaged. He sat on the doorstep of the house and was waiting for someone to open the door.

The television was on. Edward could hear the sound of the television, it was so loud. When television had an ear-piercing voice, suddenly, Bella aroused from her sleep. She was in a sleep and she started shouting-"is anybody there?"!!!!

Edward heard her voice and stood up and said "open the door! Open the door!!!"

Bella rushed towards the door and opened it.

**BPOV:**

"Edward?" I said surprised. "How long have you been standing there?" I saw his angry red face and he was staring at me like 'I was the culprit'. (:p)

**HEY GUYZ, THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER AND MY FIRST STORY….HOPE U LIKE IT!**

**PEACE OUT!!!!**

****


	2. apology

**CHAPTER 2:**

**A/N:**** hey everyone….just wanted to say that my pov's will be very short. Cause hand in hand I wanna give both their pov's. so plz cooperate. Thank u.**

**BPOV:**

I really didn't have any idea what to do. After being angry his face looked so striking that I didn't heard what he said.

Edward:-"Bella, where are my keys?!"

Bella:-"excuse me, uh, sorry….but….what??" I was like totally blind and the environment was hush as he was talking to me.

Edward:-"Bella? Are you listening to me? I want my keys back."

Bella- "oh! I'm so sorry, I had fallen asleep. I really didn't had any idea that you would be coming so early. I really made a mistake."

Edward:-"uh! Well ya you made this mistake two hours before."

**EPOV:**

I know I am really a short-tempered guy, and she was feeling so guilty about that, that I couldn't control my emotions. So I decided to calm down. I inhaled furiously, and asked with a gentle voice-: "Bella, if you are over with it, then can u please handle me my keys? I want to go home immediately."

With a prompt look in her face, she said hurriedly:-"yeah…..Yeah! Sure."

As I took my keys and rushed towards the door, I again was interrupted with Bella's voice and stopped there at the doorstep.

"um, Edward, I'm sorry again." She said with a soft voice.

I turned around and said smiling, "its ok." And went home.

**BPOV:**

His crooked smile was so intriguing that I had some different feeling, which was not regular. It happened for the first time. It was like he made my day. Now I know that how it feels like "love at first sight." But still I can't remember what was so special in him, something different. I mean, I've noticed many things about him which makes him totally different. His attitude, his accent, his body. Different. Totally different.

His square shaped jaw gives him a perfect look. His crooked smile makes me wanna faint. His cute accent, I want to make that _my_ accent. And why am I thinking about him, I mean he must be having many girlfriends. No doubt.

**THIRD POV:**

Soon, when Charlie arrived at him, bella took his jacket and hooked it at the hooker. Charlie looked at Bella confused. Bella was thinking deeply. "what happen Bella, what are you thinking soo deeply?" Bella was interrupted by charlie. She was really into a deep deep thinking. "hmm…dad, Carlisle is your very good friend, right?" "yes. But why you asking this?" charlie said perplexed. "Edward." When Bella was going to continue, charlie broke into by saying "what happen to Edward? You had given him the keys, right?" he said with a low tone. "yeah. I have given him the keys, but after two hours had passed." she said with a nervous smile on her face, to which charlie had thought that, "oh! That's good Bella, you made him sit inside. You sat with him for two hours? You don't talk too much or you had a great time with him?" this question made Bella more tense.

**BPOV:**

I mean, charlie and Carlisle are best friends, and charlie's daughter made carlisle's son, edward wait for two hours? I had no idea how to make this situation end. And like I said before, I can't lie to dad, that'll be the biggest punishment for me. so I decided to tell the truth. "hm..dad? I didn't welcome him into my house, but Ofcourse I wanted to. And neither I had served him something to eat, and Ofcourse I wanted to. But i had fallen asleep. The doorbell was ringing since two hours and…." Charlie's eyes widened and I got more tensed seeing his expression, "so you're saying that you made Edward wait outside for two hours?"

I was so repentant from inside that I just said "yes dad, and I'm really sorry for that."

"what sorry Bella. come on. for two hours? That's the limit. Now you'll come with me to the Cullen's house and ask for apology. Ok?"

"but dad?" I really tried to convince him so hard, but I could also see that he was feeling bad to get me an apology for the Cullens. So I agreed to him as I didn't wanted him to be embarrassed just because of me. "alright dad. As you wish." i made a pout face, but charlie's heart never melts.

**THIRD POV:**

Charlie picked up his jacket and Bella made her way through the door reluctantly. They could see the Cullen's house or Cullen's 'kingdom'. Cullen's house was huge. As Swan and the Cullens were very good neighbor, so obviously they could see each others house from a distance. But there was one thing to notice, Bella's room and Alice's room were front faced. Alice always had her sweet pink curtain over. Whenever Alice woke up in the morning with her blurry eyes and just once in a week is in mood to pull off the curtain then she would remove the curtain and passed a bubbly smile to Bella. sometimes at weekends, when they had no homework to do, they would chat from window to window and passed their time.

Now it was time for apology. Bella was nervous. She hated to face so many people at one time and when all people are staring at her, made her face blush with embarrassment. The bell rang. Charlie made his voice comfortable and Bella looked down as she was an 'ultimate shy person'. Esme opened the door and passed an innocent smile and said, "oh! Good evening mr. charlie. Welcome. Please sit down and feel comfortable Bella." Esme said welcoming them heartedly. "good evening mrs. Esme." Charlie said with a graceful smile. Bella looked around the calm, quiet and refreshing environment of the Cullen's house. "please sit here while I call Carlisle." Esme said politely. Charlie nodded his head with a smile and Bella just passed a smile. "dad, I'm serious. I am sorry for that. Ok?" Bella whispered to charlie. "sit down Bella, and now there's no need to utter a single word except for your confession to Carlisle and Edward. Alright?" Bella nodded apprehensively.

When Carlisle came into the sitting room, charlie and Bella stood up and shook their hands with each other. "hello charlie. Hello Bella." Carlisle welcomed them with his civil and elegant smile. "so how is everything going, buddy?" charlie said in a frank, low tone.

"everything is going good, what about you charlie?" Carlisle folded his leg in a royal manner sitting on a sofa with his one finger on his cheek. "hmm….not good." Carlisle was perplexed. "I came here for an apology to Edward, Infact Bella and I both have to." Charlie said mortified. "why my friend? What happen?" Carlisle asked him surprised. "hmm…can you call….edward?" charlie said with the break in proceedings. "uh yea sure." Alice was passing by and Carlisle pointed Alice to summon Edward. "hey Bella." Alice, passing by, said with a sweet smile. Bella waved her hand to her and gave a smile and Alice went to call edward. While Edward was coming, charlie explained the whole thing to Carlisle. Carlisle was feeling uneasy by hearing it. He didn't want any apologies from his best friend and her daughter. "charlie, what are you doing? Don't do this. There's no need. Bella?" said Carlisle. "no sir! I _am_ really sorry with what happened today in the afternoon." Bella said indisposed to talk now. Edward arrived. "good evening sir!"

**BPOV:**

Oh no not again Bella. just breathe breathe. His smile is so redeeming, touching his beautiful features. I picked up to shake hands with him. his graceful, and flawless features made to keep my hands on my chest and dream about him. His green emerald eyes were shining. I wanted to gasp dreamily but couldn't. I had forgotten all my nervousness, but when suddenly charlie interrupted, apprehension again ran through my body. "Bella, you know what you have to say, right?" charlie's voice was strict right now, that it made me flutter. I already wanted to go home, and again this whole scenario was giving me strain. Alright Bella, this will get over when you will be apologizing. So go ahead and speak. When I opened my mouth, Carlisle again forced that this wasn't a big situation. Edward still had a confused look which make him look even more cuter. "sorry to interrupt, but what's going on?" his velvety voice and his attitude, brought this clarification up. Again! "Edward, I'll tell you about this afterward, but let Bella first apologize to you and Carlisle." charlie said. "continue Bella"

Now it was my turn to say. "umm…I'm really sorry Edward and mr. Cullen. Edward I fell asleep and you had to wait for two hours, just cause of me. I'm really feeling very sorry." I tried my best to face them and make my eye contact with them, but I can't. it was natural. I can't make eye contact with anyone, that was a negative point in me, which I don't want. "oh! It's ok Bella, mr. Swan, that's fine. I'm perfectly ok. There was no need to apologize Bella! trust me." Edward had talked for me like just for 2 seconds, and my heart beat went 10 times faster than usual, and I stop breathing.

"no Edward, it's my mistake. I'm really sorry." I continued. Edward chuckled. I knew I was blushing full red.

**THRID POV:**

Then Esme approached carrying a tray with snacks and Alice came and asked Bella to come with her in her room. "Edward, you can go now." Carlisle assured Edward to continue his work whatever he was doing. He signaled him. Alice came down and said, "Bella, come to my room. Lets have some gossip." Alice giggled and she held Bella's wrist and dragged her to her sweet, beautiful room.

Then after sometime, Edward knocked at the door, and said, "can I come in? I wanted to talk to Bella?"

**This was my chapter. was thinking to move this story ahead. And here it is! Keep reading and enjoy it!**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Thank u!**


End file.
